Please Come Home For Christmas
by alina1
Summary: Mamoru has been away at war for nearly a year. Usagi made a wish on the ginzuishou to bring him home for Christmas...will it happen?


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Obviously.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- brbr She laid the sleeping child into the small cradle. She brushed a piece of hair out of the baby's eyes. "Sleep tight, my darling," she whispered, kissing the child on the forehead. brbr Usagi sighed and stepped back from the cradle. She turned and looked at the Christmas tree. The white lights gave off a warm glow. It was Christmas Eve, and she hadn't heard from him since the day he left. That was the day that the child was conceived. He still didn't know about the baby. Usagi wanted to tell him, but after he left, she was unable to contact him. brbr She had tried everything. She had written letters, made phone calls, all to no avail. She had even tried their psychic link - but it didn't work. She couldn't understand why. It had always worked in the past, and she couldn't believe that it wasn't functioning now. She knew he had to be alive. If he had been killed, she would know. But where was he? Why couldn't she find him? brbr Usagi sank down onto the floor and began to cry. He had been gone for more than ten months. Since early February. The night before he had left, well, she had gotten pregnant. The baby was born on November 15 and was just over a month old now. But Mamoru didn't even know about the baby. And now it was Christmas. This would be her first Christmas without him. brbr * * * brbr "Usako, you can't come with me," he had told her. He held her close to him, feeling the wet tears on his shoulder. brbr "Why not? I can't let anything happen to you. You can't go alone," she sobbed. brbr "You have no way of protecting yourself. You know that. And you think I want to let anything happen to iyou?/i You know as well as I do that I must go. I promise you that I will be back." brbr "But Mamo-chan! Why can't I just learn to fight like a regular soldier? I'll train...I'll join the army, anything! I just need to be there so I will know that you're okay! This stupid war, why?" she looked up at him with tears running down her pale face. brbr "Usagi, why are you even asking me this? You know I'm not going to allow you to go. I'll make it through! I have to! This is my planet - I'm the Prince of Earth. I have to defend my home. I have to make sure that it survives, so that Crystal Tokyo can be created in a thousand years. This will all work out. I promise you. I love you, Usako, and I will come back to you. Please, wait for me. Please, don't find someone else," he pleaded with her. He had no idea how long he would be gone, and he knew he would die if he came home, only to find she had moved on. brbr "Mamo-chan, my husband, my prince, and my future king - you know that I have always and will always love only you. I could never find someone else." brbr Mamoru tilted her chin up, and kissed her passionately. He hugged her close to him one last time, before pulling away. His bags had already been put in the car. He opened the taxi door and stepped in, blowing a kiss to her as the vehicle drove away. brbr He knew she had tried to be strong for him as he was leaving. But as soon as the car was out of sight, he felt immense pain from their link. He knew she was destroyed. It wasn't his choice. He didn't want to leave her. But he had to... brbr  
  
* * * brbr The war had been painful. The number of casualties was unimaginable. Mamoru, now in the form of Prince Endymion, rubbed his temples slowly. He had never told Usako that the war was against the Dark Moon. He didn't want her to know. He couldn't figure out how it was possible for him to be fighting Demando and Saffiru when the ginzuishou was inactive. Hadn't either his future self or Setsuna told them that the Dark Moon was banished by Serenity's crystal? Yet here he was, fighting them. All he knew for sure, though, was that he was glad he had his generals with him. brbr 'Serenity, Usako...oh how I miss you...I wish I knew how you were doing right now...' he thought to himself. The day that he had arrived at the battlefront, he had turned off their psychic link. He knew that it would hurt Usagi to not be able to contact him. But he didn't want her to feel the pain and devastation of the war. He knew that she was safe, and he wanted it to stay that way. 'Oh Usako, I hope you understand why I've done this when I come back to you...I hope I haven't pushed you away by closing our link. But you must know that I'm alive - despite me having turned the link off, you would know if I was hurt or dead. Please Usako, keep the promise you made me. Wait for me...' brbr Several times he had felt her trying to re-open the link. But he kept it closed. He couldn't allow her to feel the horror and pain he was going through. He knew it would tear her apart. He looked up as his four generals walked into the room. brbr "My liege, the western front was flanked today. Their troops are completely destroyed," the leader, Kunzite said. brbr "What are we going to do? This war has gone on for ten months. That's far too long. We should have beaten them by now!" Endymion raged, slamming his hand against the wall. brbr "Endymion, we are frustrated too. We want to go home to our wives also. I miss Makoto just as much as you miss Usagi. But we can't let our aggravation get the best of us. We have to keep fighting. We have to keep this planet safe...for our wives," Nephrite sighed. brbr Endymion nodded. "It's just...Christmas is in a few weeks...I just want to go home..." brbr * * * brbr Usagi pulled out the ginzuishou. Why didn't it work? What had happened? Ever since the final battle with Galaxia, it had been inactive. She had no idea why, and when she had asked Setsuna about it, the guardian of time had just avoided the question. brbr About a week ago, she had made a wish...said a prayer. She had asked her mother to help end the war and to bring Mamoru home to her. She had asked for the generals to come home to the Senshi. She had asked for everything to go back the way it was. She had asked for all this to happen before Christmas. But now it was Christmas Eve...her wish hadn't come true.  
  
brbr She laid down on the sofa beginning to weep, and pulled the blanket over her. She stared at the Christmas tree through her tears, causing the white lights and silver and pale blue ornaments to blur. "Oh Mamo-chan, where are you?" she said out loud, through sobs. brbr Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She sat up surprised and wiped away her tears. She stole a glance at the clock on the wall, which read 10:42. 'Why would anyone be coming over at this time of night - especially on Christmas Eve?' she wondered. After she managed to get herself back under control and stop crying, she walked out into the hallway. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, only to have the tears start again. brbr "Usako..." he whispered, pulling her into his arms. He held her close to him, never wanting to let her go again. brbr "M-Mamo-chan...it's you...but how?" she choked out. brbr "How? Don't you know?" he asked her, confused. brbr "N-no...is the war over?" she questioned, looking up into his face. brbr "Usako...last week we were fighting...the ginzuishou...this silver light...you were there...well, your spirit was there...you used the ginzuishou...you banished them back to..." he trailed off, not wanting to reveal the identity of the enemy. brbr "Back to where?" brbr He should have known she would ask. "Back to the Dark Moon," he said quietly. brbr Fear sprung into Usagi's eyes. "The Dark Moon? You mean...D-Demando was here?" she shuddered at the thought. brbr He held her tighter. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have let him do anything to you. But Usako...what happened? How did you get the ginzuishou to work?" brbr She thought about it. "Last week, I made a wish for the war to end, and for you and the generals to come home. I asked my mother and the ginzuishou to bring you all home for Christmas. I didn't think it had worked...but apparently it did..." she whispered. "Oh Mamo-chan, I missed you so much," she said, as she began to cry again. brbr "Shh, Usako...don't cry.I'm here...everything is okay now," he comforted her, kissing away her tears. brbr "Mamo-chan, I was so scared. I couldn't reach you. I tried to contact you through our link, but.it never worked." brbr He grimaced. He knew he would have to confess now. "Usako, I.once I arrived at the battle, I closed off our link. I know it was a horrible thing to do to you, but I didn't want you to feel the pain of the war. And I didn't want you to know that it was Demando I was fighting, especially when you didn't have the ginzuishou to protect you. I'm so sorry.I hope you can forgive me." brbr Abruptly, she pulled away from him. "Usako.I'm sorry." he repeated. 'Oh God, what have I done? She will never forgive me for this.' brbr "There's.Mamo-chan.I." she didn't know where to start. brbr "Calm down, darling. What is it?" brbr She took a deep breath. "There's something I need you to know." brbr He froze in panic. 'No, no.this can't be happening. She's going to tell me that she's found someone else. How could she not have? I've been gone over ten months and I severed her only connection to me. Mamoru, you idiot!' he screamed at himself. brbr "Maybe I should show you.follow me." she said in a low voice. She took his hand and led him into the house. They walked through the kitchen and into the living room. She pointed to the small cradle near the Christmas tree. He looked at her questioningly, and she nodded. brbr Nervously, Mamoru walked over to the cradle. He looked in at the sleeping child. "Usako.who's baby is this?" he asked, fearing the answer. brbr A look of pain shot through her eyes. 'He doesn't trust me,' she thought. brbr Mamoru saw the flash, and instantly regretted what he said. "No, Usako.I've just been so worried that you would have given up on me for someone else.I've been gone for ten months and I closed our link.everyday I've prayed that you would even remember me at all." brbr She knew he was sincere. She walked over to the cradle and picked up the baby. She nodded at him again, and he held out his arms. She handed the child to Mamoru and smiled softly at him. "Mamo-chan, say hello to your daughter, Chibi-usa." brbr Mamoru looked up at her with wide eyes. "Chibi-usa? But.but how?" he asked. brbr "That night before you left.well.and.she was born a month ago.I wanted to tell you so badly, but you had closed the link." brbr The child slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her father for the first time. She smiled at him and his face broke into a huge grin. He pulled Usagi to him, and the three stayed like that, together, for the longest time. brbr "My girls." Mamoru said. "I'm so happy to be home.this is the best Christmas gift I could have ever asked for." brbr  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- brbr Hope you enjoyed it! It's the first fanfic I've ever written. Review if you like! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
